This application is for the Denver clinic to participate in the Childhood Asthma Management Program Continuation Study/Phase 2 (CAMPCS/2). The abstract and research plan for CAMPCS/2 are included in the application from the Washington University (Robert Strunk, PI). The Denver clinic is committed to participate in CAMPCS/2 and supports the continued follow-up of CAMP patients. We will continue to collect data of high quality. We enrolled 146 patients in CAMP and enrolled 111 patients in CAMPCS. The families and patients of CAMPCS continue to be committed to the study, and we anticipate their continued involvement through CAMPCS/2.